The Superstar and the Paparazzi
by Agathistcreations
Summary: It's just a regular school day for Simon and Baz until an unfortunate chemistry assignment comes along. I would like to say that all of these brilliant characters belong to Rainbow Rowell, they are in no way mine.


The Superstar and the Paparazzi

Simon was pacing the floor running his hands through his hair.

"Simon someday I WILL curse you to the floor," Baz threatened him

"Mages would love that," Simon shot back sarcastically. Baz just looked annoyed, and went back to reading his book. Their dorm was a medium size with two twin beds on either side and a dresser between them. This was Simon's favorite place to pace to the annoyance of his roommate Baz.

"There is just to much to do. I have to find the five hares[1]!" Simon exclaimed in frustration.

"Aw. Poor little best liked guy of the century, and most powerful wizard to ever have lived," Baz said with mock sadness.

"Shut up! Hey, do you think that the Insidious Humdrum is behind the hares?"

"No, hares aren't that magic. We can rule out vampires as well," Baz answered flashing a fang at Simon.

"We can rule out vampires?" Simon asked.

"Yes, vampires suck for slaves and rabbit blood tastes like crap," Baz said smirking at his roommate. Simon was upset about having Baz as a roommate at the beginning of first year, but know Simon was as close as anyone could be with Baz, maybe even closer.

"Speaking of vampires, hey Dracula were you watching me sleep again? Cause I can actually feel you watching me," Simon asked.

"When do I not watch you sleep? It's not like I can. Plus you look adorable," Baz said with another smirk. Simon stopped pacing to look at Baz with wide eyes and a slightly red face.

"Baz…I," Simon stuttered. Baz just smirked once more and put his own tie on.

They walked the halls together towards chemistry. Because they were roommates they were partners in chemistry. "Good morning class," said Madam Frist. "Today we will be concocting a vampire transformation potion." Baz's eyes grew wide.

"Why would you want a potion to turn you into a temporary vampire?" Baz asked.

"I can think of a few reasons," Simon smiled. "We could have vampire adventures in the woods, and I could finally stay up with you all night!" he exclaimed.

"Vampire adventures. Lorde Simon. Sometimes you're just too innocent and adventurous," Baz responded.

"What?" Simon asked, but Baz never got a chance to answer.

"Okay, first boil the water in your caldron," Madam Frist began. Baz performed the spell.

"Great, now add the fangs!" Madam gave them the next step. Baz went even paler then ever. Simon took his hand.

"I just can't…" started Baz.

"I know," said Simon rubbing Baz's hand. Simon added the fangs while Baz closed his eyes. The potion turned blood red. Baz had a hungry look in his eyes.

"Add the Epheris leaves now," Madame Frist continued. The hunger in Baz's eyes grew.

"Now class, Epheris is like catnip for vampires. They can't resist it," Madame Frist informed them. Simon knew Baz wasn't going to be able to contain himself for much longer.

"Madam Frist!" Simon called out. "Madam, Baz is feeling a bit ill today. May he go back to our dormitory?"

"Are you sure he shouldn't go to the nurse?" Madam asked.

"No," Simon responded. "He just needs some sleep and a nice warm meal."

"All right Basilton, go along," Madam made a shooing motion with her hand.

"Hope you didn't lie about the warm meal," Baz whispered in Simon's ear as he left.

After class Simon had a vile of vampire potion and a mission. He had to find something that he could bear to kill. He was walking briskly into the woods when he came across a common lawn gnome.

"They have blood, plus they just stand there like the worthless creatures they are…but, I can't just slay you little guy," Simon sat down on a log near the creature. "I like Baz, a lot. He is my best friend. But can I kill for him?" Simon asked the gnome. The gnome just blinked at him.

"Sometimes I wonder if we are more than just friends. Or if either of us want us to be," Simon poured his thoughts out to the gnome.

"Okay gnome, I'm so sorry, but it's the circle of life," Simon drew his wand.

Walking back to your room on the fifth floor with a bucket of blood is not an easy feat, especially if that blood will land you detention if it's seen. Simon hobbled up the stairs concealing the blood as best he could. When he finally got up to his room Baz was sitting on his bed waiting for Simon.

"How did perfect little Simon ever find the courage to kill for me?" Baz mocked him with one of his half smirks half real smiles.

"It wasn't easy," Simon admitted.

"I could've guessed. Any way what did you bring me?" asked Baz.

"Common lawn gnome," Simon answered.

"Leave it up to you to kill the most useless creature to ever walk the face of the earth," Baz shot him a look.

"But you still want to drink it don't you?" asked Simon. He could see through Baz's shield of fake disappointment.

"You know me too well," Baz grumbled. "Wait. Get the potion!" There was a new hint of excitement in his voice as he got two glasses out the cupboard. "It's time for you to try my favorite meal," he grinned flashing two gleaming fangs. Simon did as he was told and took a small swig of the potion.

"Oh. Oh my. Do you feel this thirsty all the time?" Simon asked.

"I can suppress it, " Baz answered concentrating on not spilling blood on their floor. "So, how does it feel to be a vampire?" Baz asked Simon with a grin.

"It feels a bit weird, but now I don't have to worry about you biting me," Simon offered. Baz's eyes went out of focus for a second. "What are you thinking about?" Simon asked.

"Nothing," Baz snapped back to attention. Simon looked at Baz for a second with his head cocked.

"What are _you_ thinking about?" Baz asked him.

"You," Simon answered.

"Me?" Baz said with mock flattery.

"Yes," Simon responded.

"So what about me?"

"Oh, just that…" he never got to finish because right then Baz was paying too much attention to Simon and started spilling the blood.

"Crapcrapcrapcrap," Baz muttered.

"Here!" Simon tossed him an already blood stained rag[2]

"Thanks," Baz was mopping up the blood.

"So…when does this ware off?" Simon asked.

"I have no idea. But hey you want some music my little superstar?"

"Sure." Baz turned on 'Superstar' by Lady GaGa.

"It's your theme song babe!" Baz laughed. Simon laughed and blushed a little.

"Tonight you are my superstar. Superstar. Superstar," Baz sang. Simon only blushed harder.

"Oh! I forgot! You haven't had any blood yet!" Baz ran over and picked up a glass, which he handed to Simon.

"C'mon baby roll with me. Can't you see? You are my celebrity," Baz kept singing.

"Maybe I'm just paranoid but it seemed like his singing was directed at me. No. He wasn't. Just friends. That's it," Simon thought. Superstar ended.

"I got a theme for you!" Simon jumped up. He pushed a few buttons on Baz's laptop. 'Dark Horse' by Katy Perry started.

Baz was laughing, "Your turn to sing!"

"Don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy. So you wanna play with magic? Boy you should know what you're fallin' for," Simon sang.

"'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine. There's no goin' back," Baz sang looking Simon straight in the eyes.

"It's in the palm of your hand now baby," Baz continued singing.

"It's a yes or a no, no maybe," Simon sang the next line. They stared at each other for a little bit.

"The blood," Baz broke the silence.

"Yes," Simon took a sip. "It tastes…" Simon's eyes grew wide.

"Positively magical," Baz finished with a smirk.

"I have a strange question," Simon started.

"I have many answers," Baz answered.

"So, if one day you did suck my blood, would it taste like this?"

"Much more magical." This made Simon blush.

"So you know what goes great with blood?" Baz had a cheeky smile on his face.

"Ummm…"

"Epheris leaves." Baz pulled a little bag out of his sweater pocket. He handed Simon some.

"Isn't this like vampire drug?" Simon asked.

"Just try it," Baz gave Simon a leaf.

"I'm doing drugs and drinking blood with a vampire who I am so confused about right now," Simon ran his hands through his hair.

"They're not drugs! It's like when you eat your favorite candy. Addicting, but harmless," Baz defended his favorite treat. "And, confused?"

"We are friends, aren't we Basilton?" asked Simon.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Do you want to play truth or dare?" Simon asked avoiding the question.

"Totally," Baz was taken aback a little bit. The two sat down on the floor of their dorm. Before they could start there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Simon asked. "Come right in." It was Penelope.

"Hey boys! Agatha is being boring, but I figured that you are always up to something interesting, so…what is it?"

"Were playing truth or dare! Want to play?" asked Simon.

"Sure!" Penelope sat down with them.

"Okay, This is anything goes T.O.D. That means anything goes except anything really perverted," Baz explained the rules. "Youngest goes first, Penny you're up."

"Hey! I'm two months older that Simon!" exclaimed Penelope.

"Yes, but you are like our younger sister, so you have to go first," Baz said.

"Fine. Simon. Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare," he answered.

"Okay, I dare you to get with Baz and sing 'I Will Always Love You' in the most dramatic way possible. The two boys stood up and took each other's hands.

"And I-e-I will always love you!" they sang looking at each other. Baz had a twinkle in his eye. "Again. Was he singing to me?" wondered Simon.

"Ha-ha, very good boys. Simon your turn!" Penelope laughed.

"Okay, Penny truth or dare?" Simon asked.

"Truth."

"Hmmm. Do you like Agatha?" he asked.

"NO!" exclaimed Penelope as she hit him with a pillow. "I can't believe you! It's my turn anyway,' she turned towards Baz

"Dare," he answered before she could ask.

"Kiss Simon," Penelope dared him knowing that he would.

"Of coarse," he said. He leaned over and kissed Simon on the cheek. Simon blushed harder than ever.

"Snow. Truth or dare?" Baz asked like the last five seconds never happened.

"Truth," he responded.

"Do you want more Epheris?" Baz asked.

"Yes," responded Simon. Baz reached up and grabbed the leaves. He handed three to Simon who gladly took them.

"It's your turn," Baz reminded Simon.

"Okay Baz. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," he chose.

"What's your favorite pastime?" Simon carefully asked.

"Making you blush of coarse," Baz answered with a smirk. Simon's face got red.

"There you go again. It isn't much of a challenge as you can see," Baz said looking into Simon's eyes.

"Okay, okay my turn," Penelope cut in. "This is for both of you. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," they said at the same time.

"Do you guys like each other?" asked Penelope. Baz looked at Simon. Simon looked at Baz. All of a sudden Baz started smiling.

"That's for you to wonder, and me to tease Snow with," Baz responded. Simon started blushing again. "Lorde Snow you are too adorable when you blush," Baz said running a hand through Simon's hair.

"Baz…I-I," Simon stuttered.

"Shut up Snow," He had picked out one strand of Simon's hair and was twisting it in between his fingers.

"No, Baz," Simon took his hand. "I want to know!" Baz just smirked.

"I know you do, but you are just so cute when you have no clue," Baz started playing with Simon's hair again.

"Baz puh-leas!" Simon whined. Baz just continued to play with Simon's hair.

"Do I irritate you Snow?" Baz asked. They were so absorbed in watching each other that they had completely forgotten about Penelope.

'Baz, I," Simon started.

"Spit it out my little superstar," Baz said.

"I don't know about you! Do you like me or not? It's torture!" Simon yelled at Baz.

"That's just how I'd like to keep it," Baz told him. Simon groaned out of frustration.

"Well boys I'm gonna leave you alone to figure yourselves out," Penelope spoke up. Baz and Simon had to look away from each other. Only then did Simon realize how close he had gotten to Baz. They waved goodbye to Penelope.

"Now, what do you want to do?" Asked Baz. Simon just ignored his roommate. "C'mon it's Friday. That means no homework and lots of free time." Baz walked over and touched Simon's face. Simon shivered a little. He turned away. "Oh, ignoring the paparazzi superstar?" Baz teased him.

"I just don't know about tomorrow," Simon finally admitted.

"Tomorrows Saturday," Baz answered.

"Yes, but I don't know who I am with you, and tomorrow what if I wake up and realize that I hate you?" Simon asked. Baz ran over and put on 'Superstar' again.

"Don't really know who you are. Tonight you're gonna be my superstar," Baz sang. There was no question now. Simon knew he was singing to him. Simon smiled forgetting any concern he had. He jumped up off his bed and walked over to Baz.

"Baz I know who I am," He stood close to Baz.

"Snow, so do I," Baz stroked his face again.

"Baz I really," Simon started but Baz cut him off.

"Don't tell me," He smiled. "I love surprises."

The next morning Simon woke up[3] to find Baz sitting beside him playing with his hair.

"Hey Snow," he smirked down at him.

"Hey Baz," Simon said.

"You haven't blushed nearly enough today," Baz remarked.

"Like you need to keep track," Simon remarked.

"That would be my obligation," Baz said. He caught Simon by surprise by kissing him when he wasn't expecting it. Simon's face went bright red. "There you go," Baz seemed satisfied.

"Baz? Will you go to the end of semester ball with me?" Simon asked out of impulse.

"Now Simon, how could I keep you guessing if I said yes?" Baz asked with smirk playing with Simon's hair again.

"Baz!" Simon broke away. "We need to figure this out!"

"We do, but not today or tomorrow. Hell, we can wait for as long as we want!" Baz replied.

"In that case," Simon went back over and sat next to Baz, "Let's keep calling each other 'friends.'"

"What ever you want superstar," Baz smiled.

* * *

[1] This fanfic takes place in Simon Snow and the Five Hares. This is just a short sub-plot and isn't going to go anywhere.

[2] Baz has eaten in more than once, and gotten lost in Simon's eyes more than once.

[3] The potion had worn off by now.


End file.
